Blame the nargles
by lookmeintheeyesnickjonas
Summary: Hermione is dared to pinch Draco's ass and unknown consequences unfold. "I think you've been dreaming of touching my arse for weeks, months even. You've been dreaming of touching me all over. Haven't you?"


They whispered as conspirators behind their hands, secret smirks arising. The sense of doom thickened.

"We dare you to pinch Malfoy's arse." Ginny and Lavender announced in unison, followed by abrupt laughter at their friends fate.

She gulped, "Uh, Draco Malfoy?" Oh god, please not him. Anyone but him.

"Yes." They had done it on purpose. How mortifying.

"Head boy?" How would she ever be able to look her partner in the eye again?

They shared diabolical smirks, "Yes." She gulped louder.

"Scared?" Their raised eyebrows challenged her.

"Pfff, no. But are you sure you don't want me to pinch someone else's arse. Someone with a far nicer arse...like," She looked around wildly and stumbled out the name of the first person she encountered, "Seamus!"

"Everyone knows Malfoy has the nicest ass in school. So firm and tight..." Yes, Hermione did know that. She'd spent a shameful number of rounds staring at his backside. "You should be thanking us for giving you this opportunity." Here, Hermione scoffed loudly, but the rational part of her brain kind of agreed with them. "So you are going to cop a feel. Or are you not Gryffindor enough?" They had said the one thing that could get her to do anything. Damn those scheming pair of sneaks.

"Of course I am," She snapped, "Fine I accept. In fact I'll go do it now!" The two giggling girls got up to follow, "You can't come into the Heads Common Room." Hermione said with glee, wanting no one to witness her embarrassment.

"Verisum then, when you come back." Hermione reluctantly nodded her head and they let her leave.

He was there, in the kitchen. Conveniently with his back to her. Right, all she had to do was go up there and pinch his arse. Just one touch. She had helped defeat the dark lord for Godric's sake-this was nothing.

Hermione strode up to Draco and went for it, giving his admittedly very fine backside a good pinch. She felt very satisfied with what she had just accomplished. That was until he turned around.

"Granger, do you just _pinch_ my arse?" His tone was undistinguishable; his eyes inscrutable.

"Haha um well," Her she laughed nervously, a rogue coating her cheeks, "I guess technically...yes. But only because there was a nargle on it! Very dangerous those nargles, in fact you should thank me! I probably just save your life."

"A nargle?"

"Yes, spiteful little buggers. Well if that's all I'll be going." Hermione quickly span around and tried to dart out the common room, but Draco grasped her wrist and pulled her back round to face him. She silently cursed Ginny and Lavender, swearing revenge.

"Not so fast _Hermione_." Oh Sweet Merlin, that tone always made her knickers wet. "See, the thing is, nargles don't exist." He was taking slow, predatory steps towards her, a smirk resting on his lips, while she stumbled backwards, face flushing.

"Do you want to know what I think Hermione?" Her back hit the wall and her eyes widened. _She was going to kill them._ "Well do you?"

Hermione bobbed her head once. "I think you've been dreaming of touching my arse for weeks, months even. You've been dreaming of touching me all over. Haven't you?" Her eyes had closed and a small whimper escaped her mouth when he took her hand and slowly, tantalizingly, trailed it over his chest.

She made no response and Draco went in for the kill, leaning in closely so his breath fanned the soft skin of her face, the words sensuously following into her ear. "Did you think you were being subtle, Hermione? Staring at me in class, on rounds, you're eyes have been following me everywhere. And I think you have a little crush on me?" Here she whimpered softly and Draco's smirk grew. He started trailing her small hand lower down his chest, until it brushed over the bulge at the front of his trousers.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she snatched her hand back, breathing heavily. Draco's eyes smouldered into hers. "The thing is, I've been watching you too princess."

With that comment he sealed his lips to hers and drove them into a frenzy off hot kisses and frantic touches.

"So you didn't do it then?" Ginny said, disappointment lacing her tone.

"No, he wasn't there. But I will do it."Ginny raised her eyebrows doubtfully but took a sip of pumpkin juice and turned back to Harry, continuing their conversation.

Hermione's eyes raised from her food at the same time the head boy strutted into the Great Hall. They shared a barely visible smirk before Hermione caught Ginny's gaze and gave her a look. Ginny, understanding immediately, was torn between bursting out laughing, applauding her friends boldness or trying to stop the train wreck from happening.

"Hey Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, getting out of her seat quickly and making her way over to the blonde.

"Yes Granger?" His eyes twinkled on observing the whole student bodies' eyes on them. With a cheeky grin, Hermione's little hand sneaked around Malfoy's back and pinched his arse non- too gently.

A collective gasp followed.

Draco's smirk grew.

He tugged Hermione into his arms with no hesitation on her part, "Now darling, I thought we agreed to keep that to the _bedroom_." He uttered that last word in a sultry tone that made half the girls, not to mention the teachers, melt.

"I'm sorry honey bear, I just couldn't keep my hands off your delicious backside." She gave it another pat and Draco let out a chuckle, moulding her body more firmly to his and letting his fingers play idly in her curly tresses, much to the amazement of the student body.

"What can I say? I am blessed." His cocky tone and the truth between his words, caused many a girl to swoon.

"Yes. You. Are." She let her perusal linger on the bulge at the front of his trousers and then lifted her laughing gaze to Draco's silver orbs.

Draco laughed delightedly at her brazenness, "Wanna get out of here?" His tone dipped sensuously and a shiver racked her spine; that tone should be illegal. She nodded and he dealt her a devilish smirk which made her go weak-kneed before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the exit.

Abruptly, he paused in the entrance to the Great Hall. "Oh and I forgot, good morning." Hermione had an adorably confused expression on her face, but Draco soon wiped it off when he dipped her, in front of the whole school, and moulded his lips to hers. He tangled the hand that wasn't wrapped around Hermione's waist into her hair and she entwined her arms around his neck, pressing her soft body boldly against his toned torso.

The whole school was stunned into silence as they watched the Slytherin bad boy and sworn enemy of Hermione Granger, snog the Gryffindor Princess very thoroughly in front of the school. Many faces turned deathly white when he peppered kisses up her neck and gave her an Eskimo kiss, rubbing his nose sensuously yet cutely against hers. He gave her one last, lengthy kiss before pulling her gently to her feet and intertwining their fingers intimately.

"Good morning," She breathed, sharing a dazed smile with her new boyfriend.


End file.
